This invention relates to pierce-type connectors for multiconductor flat insulated cable, and, more particularly, to a connector adaptation which allows formation of an electrical connection between the conductors of a multiconductor flat insulated cable and the terminals of a pierce-type connector where the center spacings of the terminals are greater than the center spacings of the conductors.
Multiconductor flat insulated cable is used throughout the electronics industry for ease of termination, space requirements and economy. Ordinarily, the conductors of such a cable are disposed in coplanar side-by-side relation with center spacings of 0.05 inches (1.27 mm). An almost endless variety of connectors have been developed for use with such cable in practically every application in the industry.
However, in certain segments of the industry, for example, in military installations, series "D" subminiature connectors are preferred. A series "D" connector ordinarily comprises a male plug and a female receptacle having a plurality of contacts, i.e., terminals, arrayed in at least two staggered parallel rows in which the centerline spacings of the terminals in each row are 0.109 inches (2.74 mm), the rows of terminals being staggered, i.e., offset, 0.0545 inches (1.37 mm) and located 0.112 inches (2.81 mm) apart. With center spacings of 0.0545 inches (1.37 mm), series "D" connectors cannot be used with standard multiconductor flat cable. The difference in center spacings between the conductors of the cable and the terminals of the connector (0.05 in. vs. 0.0545 in.) would preclude using the two components in the same systems.
One method which has been suggested for solving this compatability problem is with specially adapted cable in which the center spacing of the conductors alternates between 0.05 inches and 0.0545 inches. One need only select the section of cable which has the desired center spacing for the available connector prior to making a termination.
Another method which has been suggested for solving the compatability problem is by redesigning a pierce-type connector to include elongated flexible terminals which can adapt by bending to the desired center spacing. Such a connector is the "Amplimite" High Density Flexible 20 Connector from Amp, Inc., Harrisburg, PA. Since the terminals are elongated, one may encounter increased electrical resistance with this connector system.
There has yet to be suggested a simple and economical connector adaptation whereby a series "D" type of connector may be used with standard multiconductor flat insulated cable without redesigning the cable and/or the connector system. The term "standard" as used herein means a multiconductor cable in which the conductors are spaced 0.05 in. (1.27 mm) apart.